


Cool Down Routine

by WaddleBuff



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gym Sex, Intercrural Sex, Mirror Sex, Outercourse, Thighs, reader is of unspecified gender but has a DICK, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: After being Hanayo's gym partner for a few weeks, you show her a new way to release some tension.





	Cool Down Routine

_inspired by[this.](https://twitter.com/ko_ruTo3/status/913271560726732800)_

 

* * *

 

 

You’ve been Hanayo’s spotter and gym buddy for a few weeks now.

At first, it was a product of circumstance.

Seeing how the apartment complex had just opened, tenants (and subsequently, users of the apartment’s gym) were sparse. It was during one of your daily afternoon routines that you first saw her, walking into the empty little facility in a tight spandex two-piece, duffle bag slung over her shoulder, looking as if it were her first day in school without her parents.

You noticed immediately that Hanayo definitely wasn’t one who worked out on the regular; she handled weights and machines as if they were live weaponry than tools for maintaining a healthy lifestyle. You felt compelled to help her (the way her spine curved whenever she attempted deadlifts made you wince), and approached.

Apparently she’d moved in with her best friend, Rin. Their university was close by. She’d mentioned in an embarrassed confession that she’d started working out to lose some weight she’d gained since starting college a couple years ago, but inside your head you couldn’t disagree more: her fat curved and bulged in all the right places.

You enjoyed watching her, seeing how the sweat would roll down her pale skin, how her curves seemed barely restrained inside that favorite two-piece workout set.

She was bashful, gooseflesh running along her skin whenever you’d help by guiding her form, giving slight pushes on her body while you watched yourselves in the floor to ceiling mirrors.

As the days went by and you promised to show her new stretches and little warm ups, a sort of tension grew between you, growing more taut with every touch of your hands on her skin when you guided her. You knew she noticed your gaze on her body, but you also knew that she didn’t mind. In her own, reserved sort of way, she’d let your stares linger, look at your eyes through the mirror when your stares went on for just a little too long.

It was always the little things that gave that mutual attraction away. The flickers of her eye to you when she thought you weren’t looking, the subtle double take when you’d say goodbye for the day.

There wasn’t any denying that there was some sort of spark between you two that extended beyond gym partner chemistry, and that’s why today, you decided to make a move. One thing led to another, and, in her own, subtle, bashful little way, she let you take the reigns, letting you pin that supple body of hers against that wall mirror as your lips took her mouth as your own.

She kisses in nervous little flutters, lips opening and closing on yours in reserved clasps. For your part, how those lips move doesn’t matter; your only concern is showing your appreciation in how soft and warm and plump they are.

Your hands begin doing the same. She lets out a small squeak against your mouth, but it isn’t a protest. After all, while you smooth your touch up the abundant folds of her sides, her own hands are on your front, already a step ahead of you in trying to take off your shirt.

She starts to push back against your kisses, being more daring in opening up her lips, in exchanging wet sighs and being the aggressor. Before things get more heated, you part, letting her pant against your face, purple eyes hazy.

You do her a favor and in a deft upwards pull, peel your shirt off. You grin at the way she tries to blink away her surprise, how she looks you up and down, gaze settling on your chest.

Your patience wears thin, and you push her up against the mirrored wall. You feel her hands instinctively press against your chest; you like the way her skin feels against your nipples. Your mouth makes a beeline for her lips but she suddenly turns away. You almost tsk at the break in the rhythm.

“W-Wait,” she says, eyes shuddering. “Why d-don’t we take...this somewhere else?”

You pull back a bit, looking at her full in the face. Blush is stroked in fluffy pink on her cheeks, sweat from the workout you two had just gone through slick on her forehead. She looks as nervous as she did when you first started working out with her, blushing as hard as she did when you first put your hands around the curve of her waist.

The difference was, you know that most of that blush is because she’s just as horny as you are, right now, right here, and you want to strike while the iron is hot.

“Well, your apartment is close by…” you bait.

Hanayo grows _more_ flustered than she already is. She opens her quivering lips to say something, but you answer for her.

“...oh, right. Rin is gonna come home from class any minute now, isn’t she?” you grin as you slam a hand right next to her head, pressing your body _flush_ against hers. Hanayo’s hands are forced to move aside to your hips, and you let out a sigh at the way her chest pillows deliciously against yours. You lean in, and whisper to her ear. “And you wouldn’t want her walking in on me _fucking_ you into a wall, now don’t you?”

Your sudden aggression garners the response you want, and Hanayo is a blubbering mess. You almost feel bad for her, if it wasn’t for the rock-solid knot in your loins that needed some major attention.

“N-N-N-No I d-don’t... _eep!_ ”

Your free hand squeezes a cheek of her ass before it moves up to her hip. You don’t hesitate before grinding yourself against her, digging the monster in your gym shorts against the mesh of her mesh-clothed snatch.

She doesn’t say another word, sighing into your ear as you continue to stoke the tension you know that’s in her loins too.

“And you know that my apartment is on the other side of the complex…” your hand moves down to her thigh, and you deftly grab it, hoisting it against your side, pushing closer against Hanayo’s core. She squeaks, and you grin against the shell of her ear when your subsequent grinds turn that squeak into a shuddering sigh. “Do you really wanna wait that long?”

You already know her answer, but to your surprise, after a moment or so, Hanayo responds.

“N-No!”

You feel the tension in her muscle peter out after her arms throw themselves around you. You don’t need another cue.

Pulling away from her ear, you see that fog returned to her gaze, and her lips begging for yours. Her hands coil into your hair, but you don’t need their pull to dive in.

She kisses back immediately this time, desperate little presses of her desperate little lips against yours. You grind against her in earnest, one of your hands slipping between you to cup her breast. Even in the confines of her sports bra, Hanayo’s supple flesh spills between your fingers. She groans against your mouth. You squeeze her tit tighter, making her groan louder.

You take the opportunity to slip your tongue past her teeth. The move takes Hanayo off guard, but her tongue tries to keep up with your pace, slipping against yours in futile flicks. You shift your head in tandem with how you conquer the space between her cheeks.

Only minutes ago, the emptiness of the gym room echoed with the dull clanking of barbells and weights of machines. The only thing echoing in these next several minutes are the wet smacks of your lips and tongues tangling in a frenzied heat, the sound of fabric pushing taut against fabric.

Impatience is once again the precedence to action, and you break from Hanayo’s lips as you feel yourself hissing at the pressure in your groin. You’re more than ready to take her right here, and she knows that, looking up at you with those hazy doe eyes as your crotches kiss.

You lean forward to let your foreheads press against each other. Your hips resume their grind into Hanayo’s body, sighs squeezed from your throat with every forward roll. The friction of your boxers, wrapping tight around your cock, your shorts the most frustrating of prisons. It takes all you have not to just take it all off then and there, and pushing Hanayo down to her knees, shoving those plump lips of yours down to the base of your cock.

But you endure for just a little while longer, panting into Hanayo’s mouth, peering deep into her gaze as she moans into your lips. Your breaths are hot between your faces now, this grinding against the mirror winding you both tighter and tighter, and now, you know she’s about to snap as much as you are.

You finally pull back. You’re throbbing and throbbing more than ever, and you swear to God if you were to keep going you’d blow a load into your shorts.

And you’re not about to be that wasteful, not with this thick snack squirming in front of you, waiting.

You slip her hands off your neck, and you let down her leg. The separation from the heat of her body is almost a painful one, but you know you’ll be immersed in it soon enough.

She looks at you expectantly. Her hands don’t know where to go, so you direct them in a growl.

“Turn around.”

“Wh-Wha-“

“Remember the cool down stretch I taught you last week? With your hands against the wall?”

It takes a second, almost a second before you take her hands and plant them onto the mirror yourself, but Hanayo nods, and wordlessly turns around. She raises her hands, and, as you had instructed during a previous workout for much less...devious reasons, juts out her ass towards you.

You feel your pulse rise to dangerous heights at the sight; sweat rolling down the perfect curve of her spine, the reflection of her large breasts dangling below her, the glorious fleshy globules of her asscheeks, just within reach, separated only by the thinnest of fabrics.

“Like th-this?”

Oh yes.

Your thumbs pull greedily at your shorts, and you let it all fall onto the floor with your boxers. Your cock springs out, and makes a beeline for the sight of her rump.

 _Exactly_ like this.

Not another word, and your fingers slip under her spandex, under the band of her panties. Hanayo can barely give a squeak of protest as you rip it down in one go.

In that one motion, you’re now blessed with the sight of her naked, juicy asscheeks, wicked drops of sweat beading on their plump swell like little stars. Your hands shoot out faster than you can even think; her bare ass feels as good as it looks. You knead, grip, smoothing over her moist and warm skin.

You give a sigh, giving her a small spank, biting your lip at how her fat jiggled like a tub of vanilla pudding. Her skin is flawless. You give another spank, a little harder this time, making her squeak. You step forward, and you hear her say something.

But you grin in a hiss when you hear Hanayo’s protest die out in a whimper once you slide your red cock deliciously in the shapely ridge where her asscheeks kiss.

You palm those fleshy globes, pushing them together, trying to wrap your meat in a nice, hot ass sandwich. It doesn’t completely pan out; even with her assmeat overflowing in your grasp, your cock stuffed between her cheeks is more like a hot dog than a hoagie. But you can’t complain as you start gliding your meat in that warm tunnel of skin, each smooth inch of friction making your knees buckle.

You keep grinding into her like that, watching as you start drip pre onto the small of her back. Your hands smooth up to her hips. Your thumbs dig deep into the dimples at the base of her spine.

Hanayo’s whimpers have turned to consistent horny sighs, strung together to the rhythm of her ass kissing your balls. Your gaze drifts up to the mirror. Hanayo is looking at you through her reflection, her breaths looking labored. Her forehead is resting against the mirror as her body squirms under your actions. Your eyes drift lower, appreciating the hanging ripeness of her full breasts, lower still to her tummy, then, widening at the sight just above the crumpled spandex of her shorts.

Even in the mirror, you can see that Hanayo is positively _dripping_.

You gulp. The poor girl. This whole time you’ve been giving yourself a nice helping of her ass, and you’ve left her high and dry, just as horny as you, hands unable to even help herself. Your eyes continue to stare at her pussy with pity, how it looks so barren and neglected, wet and hot and inviting.

Your gaze then catches something else: the thick meat of her thighs, plump and full, stained in the viscous products of her lust.

A horny shudder runs through your cock, and an idea strikes you, something that’ll help you both alleviate some of this post-workout tension and, more importantly, give you an excuse to lose yourself in some more those thick curves you’ve been lusting over for the past few weeks.

You change gears the moment the idea strikes.

Your cock slips out from between those silky cheeks, a string of pre bridging your urethra to her anus. Your legs adjust, a quick calculation aligns your crotch to its warm target. Your hands are still firmly planted on Hanayo’s fluffy hot buns when your hips thrust forward before she can start missing the pulsing heat of your meat.

“Aah _hnn…!_ ”

Hanayo squeals once you spear the meaty hot pocket between her thighs. You grunt as you try to push all the way through without nutting.

Her pussy smears itself all over your cock, quim coating the the top of your entire prick. As your hands dig themselves as deep as they can into Hanayo’s plumpness, you grit your teeth, pushing forward, inch by torturous inch. By the time you’ve buried yourself completely, balls resting against the back of her legs, you’re panting, clenching, trying your best not to bust then and there.

You look in the mirror. Even with the entirety of your prick stuffed between Hanayo’s meaty thighs, only the swollen head peeks out from below her pussy. You feel yourself pulse at the sight. You collect yourself, and with a breath, you pull yourself out, Hanayo’s suffocating flesh pulling at you, trying to end you then and there.

Pushing back in is easier the second time. With her snatch constantly dribbling stickiness with every glide of your prick, pulling out becomes easier too. Soon you start a somewhat steady rhythm, out and in, out and in, pausing when the urge to watch yourself cum between her legs becomes almost too much to fend off.

Your engorged cock is loving every single second of it when your hips start rolling a little harder, a little faster. You know the friction of your meat against Hanayo’s folds feels good for her too: you can hear it from the way moans are strung out from her throat in lewd hiccups.

Her cheek is pressed against the glass by the time you really start shoving your meat against her. Her fingers clench in a futile attempt to steady herself as you push hard enough to scrape your cockhead against her swollen clit. You watch with intent as your hard thrusts bring her to orgasm, her entire body squirming, shuddering in tandem with the helpless groans that fog up against the glass in hot wisps.

You keep thrusting. Your eyes laser in on the sight of your cockhead disappearing and peeking in that hot little triangle of flesh and horny cunt. Her fat ass starts clapping against you now, and your body is over hers. Your nipples rub hotly against the skin of her back as you reposition your hands.

An arm is wrapped tight around her stomach, the other moving upwards and taking the liberty of slipping into the tight latex of Hanayo’s athletic top, palming the supple jiggling of her tit. Your bury your face into the butterscotch of her short hair, breathing in deep the scent of her. You feel her cum again, loving the way every orgasm compels her legs to squirm tight around you, squishing your cock flush against her own lust.

You maneuver your head over her shoulder, peppering kisses against her sweaty skin. She turns her head, and you look into her cloudy eyes, as you pant together, tongues hanging from between lips. No words, and your lips lock in a wet, messy wrangle of saliva and heat.

You keep fucking Hanayo’s thighs in hard, sloppy drives, tongues tangled in a pink knot of slick muscle and grazing teeth. You feel her cum another time, sucking in all of her squeals down her throat. The clapping of her thickness against your crotch drives you further.

You’re suffocating between those thighs, inside the plump thickness of this shy well-endowed mynx. You love the way her flesh spills, unrestrained, between your fingers, how it sucks you in, and in, and in, coaxing your balls as they clench and slap, echoing loudly and wetly against those thighs that you can’t stop fucking.

Hanayo cums again. Her squeals are loud enough to overpower the clapping of your wet skin now as she loses herself to the bliss squirting in hot splashes onto her legs. Your mouth opens wide enough for spit to spill between your chins as the knot in your groin tightens impossibly, and all at once, unravels.

You shudder groans into her lips as your hips stop, and you let those thighs of hers milk you completely. One shot of your hot spunk follows another, and you shut your eyes, letting it all spill out, feeling her cum alongside you, a sticky mess of release, of hot strings of quim and cum mixing together, spilling into splatters onto the gym floor.

Your legs grow weak, but hers grow weaker-you’re positive if your arm wasn’t coiled tight around her stomach, she’d crumple to the floor in a hot wet mess then and there. You lose yourself further into Hanayo, the heat of her sweaty body and suffocating pressure of her thighs coaxing shot after shot of your backed up spunk.

By the time you open your eyes, you find yourself at her neck, your open mouth clamped on her skin. You feel Hanayo’s body shudder in tandem with her de-escalating moans. You hold her tight, like that, panting together against the mirrored wall as you both come down.

In the reflection you can see the mess you’ve made. Wads of your fresh spunk dribble down the skin of her plump thighs, sticky streams of thick semen that race to the floor. There’s a puddle of it, mixing with the quim from Hanayo’s own chain of climaxes. Some of your lust even stains the mirror; hot streaks of white, stretching down in long lines against the opaque glass.

Then there’s Hanayo. Her cheek is still pressed against the mirror, probably red. Her eyes are barely open, and though her panting has stopped, her breathing is still labored, misting the mirror in puffs of white. The shudders in her body have all but ceased now, but you give her a few more moments to gather herself, letting her catch her breath completely before you pull back.

When you do, you’re surprised when one of her hands shoots back to catch you on the neck. She stands up in tandem with you, your chest flush against her back. The hand on your neck clumsily finds root in your hair, and she brings your head down, your mouth down onto hers.

She takes initiative in swirling her tongue against yours. After the initial surprise, you reciprocate the action, letting your spit swap in comfy heat as your hands gently caress her skin, up and down, up and down.

Your lips part, strings of spit following and breaking. She looks up at you, and gives a weak grin. She looks nothing like she did before; not nervous nor hesitant. Her hair is scruffy and disheveled and her cheeks shine with sweat. But there’s a light in her eyes that makes you smile back.

Once more, she takes you by surprise when she bites her lip, and you’re suddenly aware that you’re hard again when her wet thighs begin to shift around the cock still lodged between them.

She turns her head forward towards the mirror again, and your own gaze follows suit. She’s looking at your reflection with that look that got you here in the first place.

“I...I think we can head over to your place now...” she says before shuffling forward, leaving your prick behind. She bends over to pick up her neglected hand towel. Your eyes widen at the sight of that full ass, shining now with sweat and red with marks from your hands and the smashing of your skin.

“I’d like to learn some more cool down stretches after we rest a bit…” You gulp further when Hanayo peeks over her shoulder with a blush and gives a _very_ intentional shake of her hips. “If you can w-wait that long…”

Her acting is far from passable and her voice cracks during certain moments are almost laughably adorable instead of sexy, but with the way she proceeds to pull up that spandex up her cum-stained thighs, stuffing that ass with a tight _snap!_ of fabric, it’s hard to deny that her act gained the appropriate response.

You look up to meet her eyes again as she coyly wipes the sweat from the back of her neck, blushing all the while.

Yeah, Hanayo needs some work. But there’s plenty of time for you to give her some pointers. What else are gym buddies good for?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
